1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to boat docking attachment devices, and more particularly to a temporary, removable dock latch for use on having spaced decking.
2. Background Information
One of the necessary requirements for utilizing floating transportation on a body of water is securing the vehicle to a location to prevent drifting of the vehicle into another location. When an individual traveling by boat arrives at a destination or wishes to secure the boat to a fixed object, a variety of means may be employed. In some instanses, the boat may be beached upon the shore of the body of water. In other situations, the boat may be anchored in a desired location by lowering an anchor into the bed below the water. In many instances the boat is connected to a fixed object such as dock.
Some docks have cleats, which are configured to allow a line from a boat to be tied to them and thus tether the boat to the dock. Other docks have other connection means for attaching the boat to the dock. While these cleats and other means are useful in many respects, a variety of problems are also related to their use. First, the locations and spacing of the cleats may be in locations that are difficult or impossible to reach. Second, cleats may be broken or may have become detached from the dock. Third, in some situations, cleats are simply not located upon the docks or piers. When this occurs, the person utilizing the boat or other device must find another way of attaching their device to the dock or mooring.
Many types of permanent and semi-permanent structures are commonly found in marine environments. These include docks, piers, moorings and other objects. Many of these objects have a covering made of decking composed of materials such as wood, plastic or metal planks. These planks are spaced apart so as to allow water to drain from the surface into the body of water below. While these objects with spaced surfaces may be prevalent; they do not always provide an easy way for tethering connection between themselves and a boat or other device. Attempting to simply tie a tethering line to the planks may be difficult and even if achieved may provide a connection that is too slippery to be useful. Attaching devices to the docks with the use of screws, bolts, or other more permanent devices usually results in damage to the dock and would most likely require the use of tools.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a boat latch configured for connection with objects having spaced decking. Another object of this invention is to provide a removable latching device for use with objects having spaced decking whereby the latch can be attached and removed according to the needs and desires of the person utilizing the device. Another object of the invention is to provide a removable boat-latching device that can be alternatively attached and removed from a surface having spaced decking with the use of only one hand.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention is a temporary boat latch for use on a surface having spaced boards. The device is made up of a generally elongated rod having a first end generally perpendicularly connected to a first crossbar. The first crossbar is configured to have a length greater than the distance between the spaced boards and a width less than the distance between the spaced boards. A rod extends from the crossbar along a shaft to a U-shaped portion. The rod then extends consecutively from the U-shaped portion to a first curved portion, a second curved portion, a third curved portion, and then terminates at a second end. An attachment ring configured for attachment within the U-shaped portion of the rod circumvolves the U-shaped portion of the rod and is held in place by the first and second curved portions. The attachment ring is designed to connect with a tethering means.
A slideable connection sleeve is configured to fit over the rod second end and the rod shaft in a sliding engagement. This sleeve has a generally perpendicular second crossbar extending through it. The second crossbar is dimensioned to have a length greater than the distance between the spaced boards. The slideable connection sleeve is maintained in connection with the rod by a tapered portion near the bottom of the sleeve. This tapered portion also allows the sliding portion to be inserted between spaces that are too small for the remainder of the sleeve to be inserted and acts as a means for preventing the device from through the space.
In use, the first perpendicular crossbar is inserted between the spaced boards and is oriented so that the crossbar cannot be withdrawn from between the boards by pulling the device upward. The U-shaped rod is raised up so that the first crossbar is engaged with the bottom side of the boards. The sleeve is then lowered into the space between the boards. If the space between the boards is sufficient, the sleeve will lower until the second crossbar rests upon the top surface of the boards. If the space is more narrow the sleeve will descend until it contacts the surface of the boards. This contact prevents the securing device from falling through the space between the boards.
The connection between the object to be secured and the securing device is provided by a connection with the attachment ring. When the user no longer wishes to remain in the same location, the device can be removed from between the boards. This is done by sliding the sleeve upward away from the first crossbar, rotating the device so that the first crossbar aligns within the space between the boards and removing the device from between the boards. This device provides a removable attachment means for use with a surface having spaced elements that does not require the use of tools and can be attached by using only one hand.